IParty with Victorious
iParty with Victorious is an iCarly and Victorious crossover, however, it is only counted as an iCarly episode, 'not '''a Victorious episode. It officially aired on June 11, 2011. The extended version aired on August 27, 2011. It aired in Nick UK on October 11, 2011. Plot Carly Shay is dating a boy named Steven who divides his time between his divorced parents who live in Seattle and Los Angeles. Meanwhile, Tori is also spending time with her new boyfriend who, unbeknownst to her, is the very same boy Carly is seeing. Elsewhere at Hollywood Arts, André is psyched because Kenan Thompson has offered to let him throw a small party in his awesome new house but the party spirals out of control when Rex sends a mass tweet. Back in Seattle, Sam suspects that Steven is cheating on Carly after seeing a photo of him and Tori together and plans a trip to Los Angeles to catch him in the act. After Carly catches Steven, she convinces Tori that Steven is cheating on both of them, Carly and Tori come together to plot their revenge at the party. Amidst all the scheming, Rex challenges Sam to a rap battle. Elsewhere, Trina brings two children she is supposed to be babysitting to the party and loses them, and Sikowitz tries to scare Beck but does not succeed. During the party, Kenan and André try to catch a panda who keeps running around hitting people. At the end, the whole cast sings Leave It All to Shine (look below). Extended Scenes *At the beginning when Mrs. Benson makes an appearance (which lasted more than the first one), Sam and Freddie mentioned Steven. *Mrs. Benson asks Spencer why he is in his sculpture and before he can answer she cuts him off. *In the first scene of Victorious, dancers were shown for a short period of time before the camera switched to Jade, André, Beck, Tori, and Robbie at the lunch table. *Jade is seen arguing with Tori about why it is "wrong" to dip French fries in mayonnaise. *Gibby is shown in class balancing quarters on his elbows which he breaks a kid's glasses. *A while after entering the house, Cat says through her headband, "I wish someone would pay attention to me." *André sees a small kitty at the party and said "Aw!" before leaving a second later. *Tori and Beck's scene is a little longer, there's more added to the beginning of it. *Tori, Beck, and Jade are seen in the hallway arguing about the lyrics to The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. *Festus is shown giving Tori a mushroom pizza and runs away when Cat shows up with her new voice. This scene takes place before Trina runs towards her to talk about the party. After their conversation about the party, Trina traded Tori's pizza for her pizza after finding out that hers has mushrooms in it. Sinjin then takes Trina's pizza that was given to Tori so now she is seen going back to the Grub Truck. * Mr. Howard is talking about Sacajawea before he calls Carly and Sam up. *About three kids (included the kid that Tori mentions), in the rap battle, rapped against Rex but he triumphed them all. *Before Gibby enters the room with the blonde kid he punches, Gibby asks people in a different room where the fake mole is. *Tori shows Trina and Cat her new charm bracelet that Steven gave her. *There is another jacuzzi scene where Spencer, Sikowitz, Jade, and Beck are playing an improv game (which Spencer is new at) that Jade mentions after Sinjin falls in. *Sikowitz, Jade and Beck all splash Spencer because he lost the game that they were playing. *Jade, Beck, Sikowitz and Spencer, including the children that Trina are babysitting, are seen with corn dogs instead of nothing (like the first movie). Trivia *Kenan Thompson made a special appearance at the end of the crossover, singing along with Tori, Carly, and the gangs. *Both casts of iCarly and Victorious performed a mash-up of both their theme songs which is called ''Leave It All To Shine. *The crossover special between iCarly and Victorious aired on Saturday June 11th, 2011. At first it was scheduled to air on June 10th, 2011. *This is only counted as an iCarly episode, despite Victorious being in the crossover. *In this episode, Kenan Thompson complains that everyone wants to borrow money from him, including Andy Samberg and half the original cast of All That. Thompson works on Saturday Night Live with Andy Samberg (Matt Bennett, who plays Robbie Shapiro, bears more than a striking resemblance to Andy Samberg, which has been referenced several times on the show).'' All That'' was Dan Schneider's first TV series for Nickelodeon, and Kenan Thompson was a member of the original cast. Tori herself comments that she used to love that show, and a disapproving non-fan of Robbie's rapping says to him "Shut up, Samberg!" *Freddie claims that Tori is hotter than Shelby Marx, referencing the fact that they are both played by the same person (Victoria Justice). *As seen in the sneak peek, André and Kenan are trying to get a panda mascot *Cat's only lines of dialogue, all other times she either uses her app, writes on paper, (in the extended version) or sings, are "It's true.", "Oh."(in the extended version), "Yay! I love karaoke!", and "What?". *Cat was also missing at the Asphalt Café scene when André invited every one to Thompson's house. *During Beck and Tori's improv scene, Dan makes a reference to a former Nickelodeon show "Avatar the Last Airbender" twice: when Tori says all they can wish for is more hope (a parody of Katara, a hope-obsessed character) and when the comet hits (referring to the finale when Sozin's Comet arrived). *Give It Up (sung by Jade and Cat) can be heard during the party. *Near the end of the episode, the characters briefly mention needing a 'good burger'. This is a reference to a movie made by Dan Schneider starring Kenan Thompson and Kel Mitchell called "Good Burger." "Good Burger" is based on a series of sketches from Schneider's show All That, also starring Kel Mitchell and Kenan Thompson. *Kennan enters the house with a stuffed giraffe, just like Cat bring her giraffes around. *This episode continues the running gag of Tori's high cheekbones and Robbie being mistaken for Andy Samberg. *An extended version of the episode aired on August 27, 2011. *In the painting of ducks playing poker hanging above Sikowitz's classroom door, the second duck from the left looks similar to the Disney character Dewey, Donald Duck's nephew. "Ducks Playing Poker" is a spoof of C.M. Coolidge's 16 oil paintings of "Dogs Playing Poker." *Tori was so scared by Sikowitz that she peed. *Sam and Rex make a reference to the show "Laverne and Shirley" during the rap battle (confirmed on Dan's blog). *Gibby wears a "Drake and Josh" baseball cap (this was confirmed on Dan's blog). *Jade has her tan from Season 2, but still has her season 1 hair, mainly because this was filmed in between seasons. *Spencer mentions that his ex-girlfriend does special effects makeup and when they ask if she can make them look completely, he responds that "She does Hasselhoff", a reference to actor and TV personality David Hasselhoff *Jade used the word "swimsuit" although it was a "bikini". *This is the second time Liz Gillies/Jade West wears a bikini. The first was in Survival of the Hottest. *Trina's line "I hate everything!" was previously said by her sister Tori in another episode. *When the extended version aired, it was revealed during the commercial break that T-Bo was in the panda suit. This may or may not have been written with the original script; it is possible that it was just made up by Nick for the hosting of the extended version. *We now know that Robbie and Rex have Twitter accounts and that Rex unfollowed Robbie, leaving him with only 13 contacts, an unlucky number. *It has never been explicitly stated if the crossover is within the series canon of iCarly and Victorious; it was acknowledged that the Victorious cast met Freddie on TheSlap, but some of the comments on TheSlap do not agree with episode plots. *Just before they sing the mash-up, the Dj tosses Carly a microphone which is a reference to the Victorious opening sequence, where Tori is tossed a microphone in the same manner Goofs *Beck said that nothing can scare him, but he has been scared by things multiple times before. In this same episode, he showed fright when Sinjin fell in the hot tub, in Jade Dumps Beck, he was freaked out when a Rottweiler dog was attacking his dad, in Stage Fighting he was shocked seeing Jade get hurt, in Freak the Freak Out, he showed fear while babysitting Trina, in Locked Up!, he shows fear when Tori gets taken away and when the Yerbanian soldier burst in the hotel, and in Helen Back Again he also raised his hand when Sikowitz asked if anyone else was afraid of Helen in (possibly because he would leave Hollywood Arts though). *Technically, Robbie is a skilled rapper since he controls Rex. *Also, it has been said by Sikowitz that because he is "unscareable," he cannot portray terror convincingly, but he does so quite well in the third episode of You Need to Know This, People Who Become Briefly Terrified on TheSlap. *When Steven said "I thought I'd swing back early and say hey" during lunch, Jade picks up her soda. When he ask how everybody's doing, the camera points to Beck, Jade, and André and Jade is putting her hands on Beck, but she didn't put her soda down. Then, it points at just Jade, André, Rex, and Robbie. During that part, you can see Jade putting her soda on the table. See that scene here at 00:05-00:08 to be more specific. *During the crossover song Leave It All To Shine, Trina sings beautifully, when every other time we hear her sing, she is terrible. *In the scene with André's grandmother, Give It Up can still be heard, however the machine is supposed to be broken. *Actually, despite Robbie accidentally frying the music system, music can still be heard after that point, and the DJ can still play beats for anyone who wanted to rap. *It's never explained why the game Sinjin was playing malfunctioned, nor where Spencer, Sikowitz, Jade, and Beck all got the corn-dogs they were eating. Some fans suspect Gibby's mole had fallen into the mechanics of the board. *When Cat is trying to warn André about the panda, the headband didn't say the sentence until she had finished typing it all, however earlier and after that, the headband says the WORD right after it has been typed by Cat. *Tori said she peed when she was scared by Sikowitz, yet her clothes did not change. Also, there was no pee on her or the floor. *When Sikowitz and Kenan blow their trumpets, Steven was very close to him. Blowing a trumpet or any loud instrument so close to someone can damage their ear drums. Yet, Steven seems to hear fine. *Cat has a throat problem for the entire episode and has to use a special headband and phone app to speak, but can be heard singing perfectly fine during Leave It All To Shine. It is possible that she could have talked, but the doctor didn't want her to. Video Gallery Video:iCarly-Victorious Crossover Footage! Video:ICarly Victorious = TRULY AMAZING VIDEO!!! Video:iCarly-Victorious REHEARSAL!!! Video:Avan_Jogia_Interview_Victorious_&_iCarly_Crossover File:Miranda Cosgrove & Victoria Justice - Leave It All to Shine (Official Music Video) Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Episodes with guest stars Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Specials